Kau Siapa?
by kaoruishinomori
Summary: Takao mengenal orang itu sejak jauh dan jauh hari sebelum mereka bertemu di pertandingan. / "Ketinggian terbang rajawali itu lebih tinggi daripada elang!"/ "Kau siapa?"/ Aku kakak bodohmu./ Complete, siblings!TakaIzu (in flashback)


Warning! Badan pegel(?), Mata sakit(?), dan yang terpenting= no romance :v silakan klik ctrl+w kalau berkenan

AU: Izuki dan Takao disini kakak adik. Dan Takao yang jadi kakak.

.

.

"**KAU SIAPA?"**

**Kuroko no Basket (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Kau Siapa? (c) Kaoru Ishinomori**

.

.

.

Takao mengenal orang itu sejak jauh dan jauh hari sebelum mereka bertemu di pertandingan.

"...Takao? Kau mendengarkan tidak?"

"Eh?" Takao mengerjapkan matanya dengan cepat. Ia menoleh ke arah Midorima yang sedang berjalan beriringan dengannya. Dilihatnya rekan tim basketnya itu sudah menatap ke arahnya menanti jawaban. "Maaf. Kau tadi bilang apa, Sin-chan?" tanya Takao.

"Tck," Midorima mendecak kesal. "Bukannya aku mau mengulangi lagi, tetapi ini penting untuk informasimu, Baka. Besok kita akan bertanding dengan Seirin, nanodayo."

Takao manggut-manggut, kemudian tersenyum. "Oh, Seirin yang ada satu orang dari Teiko yang satu tim denganmu dulu? Siapa namanya, eh? Kuroko Tetsuya? Kau sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengannya supaya kau bisa menjadikan itu sebagai reuni, kan?"

Midorima mengangkat bahu, mukanya memerah. "Terserah," katanya memalingkan muka, mendengus. "Aku tidak mau membuang-buang waktu di sini. Aku harus mencari _lucky item_ ku supaya tidak mendapat kesialan."

Takao hanya tertawa, tahu bahwa Midorima tidak akan menjawab pertanyaannya. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Baiklah kalau begitu.. kau tahu siapa yang harus ku-_mark _besok, Sin-chan?"

"Entahlah," Midorima mengangkat bahu kedua kalinya. "Tetapi sepertinya Point Guard utama Seirin, nomor punggung lima. Namanya Izuki Shun."

"..."

"Takao?"

.

.

.

.

**[flashback start]**

.

.

.

Liburan semester. Hanya di sebuah halaman belakang rumah, rumah milik dua orang kakak beradik. Bukan halaman belakang mewah berhias air mancur, hanya ada sebuah pohon besar di sana. Tetapi itu sudah cukup untuk menjadi dunia mereka.

"Hup!" Kazunari, lima tahun, meraih dahan yang ada di atasnya, kemudian memanjat semakin naik. Begitu sampai di posisi yang sesuai, ia melihat ke sekeliling dengan perasaan puas.

"Ketinggian terbang rajawali itu lebih tinggi daripada elang!" pamer Kazunari dengan nada bangga, entah sudah keberapa kali hal itu diucapkannya.

Sebentar kemudian terdengar suara manja di bawah. "Tapi itu bukan berarti Niichan tidak mau mengajariku memanjat kan?" rengek Shun. "Aku tahu kalau elang itu di bawah rajawali, tetapi jaraknya tidak perlu sampai sepuluh meter begini!"

Kazunari menatap ke bawah, melihat ke arah adiknya. "Kedudukan rajawali harus lebih tinggi dong.." katanya sambil menjulurkan lidah.

"Aku. Mau. Belajar. Naik. Pohon!" Shun menggoyang-goyangkan pohon tempat Kazunari memanjat. "Aku mau naik pohon! Aku mau naik pohon!" Shun terus merengek dengan manja.

Kazunari buru-buru mencari pegangan agar badannya tidak jatuh. Ia memandangi Shun yang tidak menyerah terus menggoyang-goyangkan pohon itu. Akhirnya ia mendesah dengan keras. "Kau tahu? Aku tidak diajarkan siapa-siapa, aku satu kali langsung bisa, lho."

"Kalau begitu aku mau coba. Satu kali langsung bisa kan?" Shun memastikan, mulai menghentikan aksi manja nya dan mulai mendongak menatap kakaknya.

Kazunari hanya tertawa. "Ya sudah. Sini manjat," katanya akhirnya. Pada dasarnya, sebenarnya Kazunari yakin bahwa adiknya itu bisa melakukannya. Memanjat pohon, kan, bisa dilakukan oleh siapa saja.

"Benarkah? Asyik!" Shun mulai meraih dahan pertama, dan kakinya mulai merambat naik. Ia mulai memanjat lebih tinggi dan lebih tinggi, kemudian kakinya menginjak dahan besar yang cukup kuat. Ia mulai memberanikan diri melihat ke bawah, mengamati sekeliling.

"Ternyata melihat pemandangan dari atas itu menyenangkan sekali, ya," Shun menggumam, matanya sekejap menjadi berbinar-binar. Ia mulai mendongak menatap kakaknya.

Kazunari mengangguk sekenanya. "Memang menyenangkan, apalagi jika berdiri seperti itu," dengan hati-hati ia mencoba berdiri, menginjak salah satu dahan.

Shun tertawa, ia mulai melompat-lompat. "Tentu saja! Mengasyikkan lagi jika bisa melompat-lompat begini," ia perlahan menoleh ke arah kakaknya lagi yang balik tertawa. "Lihat, Niichan! Hup! Aku bisa melompat seperti ini, seperti ini, begini, begini, lihat, lihat! Hup!"

Kazunari tidak bisa menghentikan tawanya. Ia ingin waktu terus begini, menyaksikan adiknya terus tertawa tidak berhenti-henti. Biasanya mereka memang selalu bertengkar terus setiap harinya.

"Niichan tidak melompat?" Shun mendongak, kemudian tertawa meledek. "Aku tahu! Niichan takut jatuh, kan? Aku berdiri di batang besar, jadi tidak seperti Niichan! Aku bisa begini, begini, hup, dan hup, dan hup, dan... AAAH!"

"Awas!" seperti apa pun Kazunari berteriak, suara itu tidak akan terdengar lagi. Kazunari membeku di tempatnya berdiri, darah seakan berhenti mengalir di dalam tubuhnya.

Shun tidak sadarkan diri begitu kepalanya membentur tanah.

Dan waktu itu kejadiannya berlangsung sangat cepat... dan mengerikan.

.

.

.

.

Dokter yang memeriksa Shun akhirnya keluar dari ruangannya. Beliau langsung diserbu oleh orangtua kakak beradik itu. Kazunari hanya bisa mencengkeram baju ayahnya yang kemudian menoleh dan menepuk-nepuk kepala Kazunari. Entah apa yang terjadi, Kazunari yakin kabar yang dibawa itu... tidak baik.

"Tidak ada gegar otak atau semacamnya," si dokter membuka pembicaraan. "Hanya saja, terkena amnesia jangka pendek."

"Apa itu amnesia jangka pendek?" ibunya langsung menyambar.

"Berarti dia melupakan hal-hal yang menjadi alasan mengapa dia amnesia," dokter tersebut mulai menjelaskan. "Kebanyakan orang-orang yang terkena penyakit ini tidak sadar bahwa dia amnesia. Karena dia hanya melupakan orang, benda, dan peristiwa yang terjadi pada waktu itu saja. Selebihnya dia ingat."

"TUNGGU," Kazunari memotong. Meskipun ia baru akan masuk SD, tetapi ia bisa mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh si dokter. Itu karena ia biasa bertengkar dengan Shun, dan untuk menyelamatkan harga diri seorang kakak tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah memenangkan setiap perdebatan yang ada. Karena itu Kazunari rajin mencari-cari kosakata yang aneh-aneh.

"Maksudnya berarti _Shun_ melupakan _aku_?" tanya Kazunari, melanjutkan. Meskipun pertanyaan itu tidak perlu dijawab, ia juga tahu.

Dokter hanya menghela napas, tidak sanggup menjawab. "Mungkin.. dapat dicek sendiri. Permisi," dokter itu langsung pamit. Kazunari hanya mencibir. Shun tidak mungkin melupakannya.

Kazunari ingin menyerbu masuk, tetapi ayahnya menahan. Seolah memberi isyarat supaya ia datang belakangan, karena tahu ibunya juga ingin mengecek keadaan Shun. Ibunya mengetuk pintu, kemudian membukanya dengan hati-hati.

Shun yang sedang menatap langit-langit kamar menoleh. Seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa pada anak itu. Pandangan matanya sayu, meskipun perlahan-lahan ia mulai melengkungkan senyum.

"Shun?" ibunya mendekat, disusul oleh ayahnya. Kazunari tetap berdiri di ambang pintu. Ia takut dengan apa yang terjadi kemudian.

"Ya?" Shun mengangkat alis, bereaksi dengan cepat. Kemudian ia kembali menatap langit-langit. Ia menyentuh dahinya. "Kenapa aku disini, ya? Memangnya aku sakit apa? Panas?"

Kazunari menghela napas lega. Shun sama sekali tidak berubah. Masih polos, konyol, masih adiknya.

"Bukan apa-apa, kok, kamu hanya jatuh dari tempat tidur," setelah mengatakan kebohongan kecil itu, ibunya memberi isyarat kepada Kazunari untuk menampakkan batang hidungnya. Kazunari menelan ludah, ia mulai berjalan perlahan.

"Hai, Shun," Kazunari memberanikan diri menyapa adiknya dengan sapaan khas mereka.

"Eh?" akhirnya fokus Shun teralihkan. Ia menatap ke arah Kazunari, bola matanya perlahan mulai membesar. Kazunari hanya menggigit bibirnya, sampai kemudian adik kesayangannya yang sedang berbaring di tempat tidur memandanginya itu membuka mulut.

"Kau siapa?"

Rasanya Kazunari ingin mati saja.

.

.

.

_Aku kakakmu, bodoh._

_._

_._

_._

"Dia siapa?" Shun menyahut lagi.

.

.

.

_Oh, mungkin jawaban itu salah._

_._

_._

_._

"Etto.. Bu, Yah, dia siapa?"

_._

_._

_._

_... Aku kakak bodohmu._

_._

_._

_._

"A-aku...!"

"Dia bukan siapa-siapa, Shun," ayahnya memecah keheningan. "Kami hanya bertemu dengannya di rumah sakit ini."

Kazunari menoleh ke arah ayahnya dengan cepat. Ayahnya menatap sekilas, kemudian mengangguk ke arah Shun, tatapannya berubah lembut. "Shun, kau istirahat dulu, ya, kami akan keluar sebentar."

Shun hanya tersenyum, senyum khasnya yang biasa, yang Kazunari kenal. "Bukan masalah," jawabnya dengan nada yang masih ceria. Nada yang Kazunari kenal. Tetapi itu tidak ditujukan untuknya.

Setelah kemudian ibunya ikut menyusul Kazunari dan ayahnya, Kazunari mulai membuka mulut.

"Bu, itu tadi APA maksudnya?" Kazunari mengalihkan perhatiannya, menatap ibunya.

"Semua demi kebaikanmu, Nak," ibunya akhirnya hanya bisa mengatakan hal itu. Sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan, seperti itulah yang Kazunari pikirkan.

"Begini," ayahnya mengangkat pembicaraan. "Karena kau harus masuk SD mulai semester besok. Sementara demi masa depanmu, kami ingin menyekolahkanmu di SD swasta. Tetapi karena kami kekurangan biaya, mungkin ada baiknya jika kau kami pindahkan ke panti asuhan yang rela membiayaimu sampai SMA nanti.."

_Apa?_

"Ini demi kebaikan.."

_Apa maksudnya KEBAIKAN?_

"Kazunari?"

"Nggak mau!" Kazunari akhirnya memberontak setelah berhasil menemukan suaranya. Air mata perlahan mulai embang. "Aku nggak mau! Nggak mau! NGGAK MAU!" dengan berderai air mata, ia terus memberontak.

"Demi kebaikanmu, Nak!"

_Apanya yang KEBAIKAN?_

_Sudah kubilang: AKU TIDAK MAU!_

Itu ingin dikatakannya. Tetapi semua tidak bisa. Itu adalah saat di mana waktu terasa berjalan lebih cepat kedua bagi Kazunari. Setelah kemudian ia dipindahkan ke panti asuhan, hanya selama dua minggu sebelum kemudian ia diangkat oleh keluarga Takao.

.

.

.

**[flashback end]**

.

.

.

.

_Priittt!_

"Pertandingan antara Seirin dengan Shuutoku, dimulai!"

Bola mulai berpindah tangan dengan cepat. Mata Takao tentu saja bisa mengikuti ke mana pergi dan pulangnya bola, ke mana bola bergerak setiap detailnya.

"Oi," suara Midorima membuatnya menoleh, meskipun Midorima mengajaknya bicara tanpa menatap ke arahnya. "Kan sudah kuingatkan kemarin. Awasi orang yang kau _mark_, bodoh. Setahuku dia punya Eagle Eye."

Takao hanya bisa mengembangkan senyum. "Serahkan padaku, Sin-chan."

Tidak sulit bagi Takao menemukan orang yang dimaksud. Point Guard, nomor punggung lima, adiknya sendiri pula. Meskipun hanya ia yang mengetahui hal itu, sih. Ia berjalan menuju Izuki yang sedang melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang Takao lakukan tadi.

Matanya tidak bisa berhenti membuntuti bola yang melesat ke sana kemari. Tidak ada yang berubah darinya. Takao mulai menghadang, seakan menjadi sekat penghalang.

"Yo," Takao menyeringai. Karena menyapa dengan senyum rindu itu susah baginya. Kalau ia tidak ingat ini pertandingan, kalau ia tidak ingat bahwa Izuki sudah lupa tentangnya, entah ekspresi apa yang ia keluarkan. Izuki mulai mengerjapkan matanya, mulai sadar ada seseorang yang menghalanginya.

"Kau point guard Seirin," Takao melanjutkan prolognya.

.

.

_Kau adikku_.

.

.

"Izuki Shun, kan?"

.

.

_Shun._

.

.

Konsentrasi Izuki buyar, fokusnya terpecah. Ia menatap Takao.

Sekilas.

"Kau siapa?"

**TAMAT**

**.**

.

* * *

Hanya fanfic pendek nggak jelas yang dibuat di sela kesibukan ujian sekolah :v Semakin suka Izuki gara-gara di manga dia semakin keren yaampun-w- sejak ketemu tanpa eagle eye aja udah sukses buat yang disini jadi abu, sekarang dia jadi kece gitu*-* /malahcurcol/ jadi pengen aja buat fic izuki pertama. dan saya takaizu shipper lho'-' /gakpenting

* * *

**Btw, RnR please? jangan kabur lho, saya tau di mana anda(?)**


End file.
